


Silent

by Calamity_Cat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, F/M, Link is sad, Masturbation, Selectively Mute Link, Vaginal Sex, and then hes not, because he got some MAD PUSSY, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Cat/pseuds/Calamity_Cat
Summary: He never spoke.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck because it was terrifyingly easy to write?? I also have the stomach flu and I wrote it at like 1 in the morning. Enjoy

He’d never spoken. 

He carried his burdens silently. 

He was there. Zelda knew he was listening.

The boy would listen to her ramble on and on with no complaint. But he never spoke. 

“Link, look at this!” Zelda gestured for him to follow her. She pointed in the distance, Link squinting his eyes to see. In the distance they saw a group of deer. Zelda lowered her voice to a whisper and raised the Sheikah Slate, camera open. “It’s interesting to see that many of them together at once. Aren’t they cool?” She snapped a few photos before simply watching them for a while. The deer ran off as a horse galloped by, snapping twigs. 

“It’s relaxing, being out here in nature,” Zelda breathed, sitting down in the grass. “It’s like I actually don’t have a thousand things to take care of back at the castle.” 

She let out a breathy laugh, obviously not wanting to think about it. Link sat beside her, tilting his head up to watch the clouds go by. 

Zelda sighed, her shoulders drooping. After a pause, she speaks quietly. 

“Link, have you ever wanted to give up?” 

He slowly turned to look at her, eyes locking with hers. She was chewing her lip nervously, emerald eyes deep and sad. Link merely shrugged with a sympathetic smile. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. Forget it.” She quickly turned away, avoiding his gaze. 

Link placed his hand gently on her shoulder. When she reluctantly met his eyes, he gave a small smile, as if he was saying “you can tell me.” It was warm and inviting, gentle and caring. 

“I just...” She sighs. “I’ve been thinking too much.” Her voice wavers and she brings the heel of her hand to her eye. Link moved his hand to her upper back, trying to comfort her and let her know that it’s okay. 

“I can’t do anything right,” and she breaks. She tried desperately to dry her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the downpour of tears, or the choked sobs she was letting out. Link drew her in for a hug, wanting to comfort the princess. 

He wanted to somehow convey that she was perfect, that she was doing wonderful, that she was amazing and that everyone loved her. 

That he loved her. 

But he remained silent. 

He gently rubbed her back as she cried into his arm. She suddenly pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m not fit for this. I haven’t been able to harness my powers, my father is angry with me, it feels like everything is falling apart.” Zelda’s shaky voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to deal with this. Or me. I’m just making things difficult. I’m sorry.” Link’s heart ached for the princess. He wanted to fix everything. 

But he remained silent. 

When he offered his hand to her lead her back to the castle, he was praying she wouldn’t let go. Zelda gave a weak smile and accepted it, his heart lept into his throat. Link held on a bit too long and ached when her fingers left his. 

When they neared the castle, the sun was turning deep shades of purple and orange, casting a warm glow on Hyrule. Link nodded to guards as they passed, simply following the princess. 

He was begging she would ask him to accompany her to her room, and then ask him to stay. But he was pushing his luck. And, surely, she didn’t love him. Princesses do not lay with knights. Link almost became angry thinking of her sleeping with someone else, but quickly suppressed the feeling, not wanting to lash out or do anything stupid. 

As they walked down the twisting hallways and staircases, Link realized that she was going to her room, but she hadn’t said a word the whole time. His heart was pounding, and he was begging the goddesses to make it so she would ask him in. 

And when they reached her room, she slipped inside, thanked him and gently closed the door. Link’s heart plummeted. It was a farfetched hope to begin with, but he was still immensely disappointed. 

She wasn’t his princess to be jealous over. Link took a deep breath, suppressed his thoughts, and returned to his quarters. 

The path seemed exceptionally long tonight, Link dragging his feet and mulling over a million different ideas in his head. 

Later that night, after the sun had long set and the guards were switching posts, Link quietly made his way to Zelda’s room. He knew she’d still be awake. 

He knocked on the door three times, rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. His stomach flipped when she opened the door. 

“Oh, hello Link. Do you need something?” She gave him a small smile, and warmth ran through him. He shrugged and nodded, and Zelda opened the door for him to enter. He tentatively stepped in, hoping their shoulders would brush. He wanted to feel the sparks of her touch again. 

He stood nervously in the middle of her room, waiting for her to tell him where to sit. Hopefully close to you, he thought to himself. 

He nearly passed out when she sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to move. As he got closer, he got more nervous. I’m a fucking idiot, he repeated in his head. It was too late to turn back now.  
And he sat on the bed very slowly. 

“Is everything alright?” Zelda’s soft voice could’ve given him a heart attack right then. His face flushed bright red and he suddenly pulled her in for a hug. She gasped in surprise but returned it, pulling him in. 

His heart was pounding, and the heat emanating from his face had to be noticeable. Zelda gently pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Link, what’s wrong?” She didn’t expect him to speak, but she was begging he would. 

This is it. No running. No turning back. Tell her. Just tell her. Open your mouth and say it. 

He gently cupped her face with his hands, looking into the green eyes that he adored. 

“I-I...” He inhaled sharply. “I love you.” Zelda was frozen, and he thought, fuck, I ruined it, I ruined everything, this isn’t how shit works, she doesn’t love me, I’m a fucking idiot- 

Then Zelda slowly leaned in and kissed him. 

Link wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, or imagining it. But he sure damn hoped it was real. 

Zelda pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. 

“You spoke.” She laughed, and it sounded like a song, ringing out and he wanted to hear more, he wanted her to always be happy. “For me.” She rested her hands on the back of his neck, keeping him there. 

“Y-yeah.” He smiled, his cheeks still bright red, and they kissed again. Link couldn’t get enough. He was holding her to him, chasing her kisses. “Z-Zelda...” he loved the way her name felt to say. He loved her. 

“Yes?” 

“Is this okay?” He nervously chewed his lower lip.

“Yes, Link.” She kissed him gently. “I love you too.” Link beamed and kissed her violently, holding her so close, as if he was worried she’d get away. 

At some point unknown to them, the kisses became hot and heavy, and Link’s hands were beginning to roam, but he stuck to her sides and face. 

“Link, you can touch me anywhere. Don’t worry. It’s okay.” He relished the way she said his name, so sweetly and gently and full of reverence. 

Link drew in a shaky breath and ran his hand up Zelda’s chest. He let her breast fill his palm, massaging and kneading it. He leaned in and kissed her more, drinking up the moans and whimpers spilling from her lips. 

He gasped when she tugged at the base of his shirt, sliding it up his torso and over his head. She slowly ran her hands up and down his chest and abdomen, feeling every curve, ripple, bump, and muscle. 

Link drew Zelda back in for another hard, open-mouthed kiss, slowly pushing her back onto the bed. He hovered over her, kissing her face and neck, absolutely loving the sounds she was making. 

“Wait, Link-“ He immediately stopped, worried that he had hurt her. “Do you want to- you know... like-“ She sighed. “Do you want this with me?”

Link laughed and nodded vigorously, giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. 

“Link, you could have any woman. You want me?”

“Yes. It’s always been you.” She smiled at his words and pulled him back down for a kiss. 

“Then take your clothes off.” Link stopped short, completely in shock that Zelda had just told him to take off his clothes so that he could have his way with her. 

“I... All of them?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He blew out a large breath and crawled off of her. 

“Okay.” It wasn’t until then that Link realized she may have been as nervous as he was. 

“Zelda, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret it later.” He gently placed his hand over hers. 

“I won’t, Link. I promise.” They smiled and continued stripping their clothes off. When they dropped the last of their clothes to the side, Link let out a shaky breath. 

“Fuck.” His eyes scanned over her, over every curve and edge. “You’re... beautiful.” Link’s voice was barely above a whisper, full of awe and wonder. Zelda blushed and leaned over to kiss him gently. Link put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss, pushing into her. 

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link and pulled him on top of her, running her hands up and down his back. He shuddered, moving down to kiss her neck. Giggling, Zelda tangled her hands in his hair. She could feel him pressed against her thigh, and the heat of everything made her shiver. 

Feeling bold, she reached down between them and stroked him, causing him to gasp and let out a groan through clenched teeth. His face was bright red as he slowly ran a hand down Zelda’s side, over her hips, and between her thighs. 

“Can I.... Is this okay?” She nodded and continued stroking him in response. He coaxed her legs apart gently, a shaky hand feeling her, exploring tentatively. Zelda reached down and guided his hand, sliding it into her as she sighed in relief. 

“Wow...” Link experimentally moved and curled his fingers. Zelda was by no means quiet, and Link was easily able to tell what she liked. 

“Link.” He stopped and looked at her. “Have sex with me.” She knew she’d have to give him the okay, because he was too nervous to do it himself. 

She kissed him, long and passionate. “This may be the only chance we have.” He took a deep breath and nodded, lining up with her. 

When he finally pushed in, he sighed in relief, and leaned down to kiss his princess. Zelda wiggled around, tilting her hips to find the best position. Suddenly, everything was perfect, and she pressed on his back with her feet to urge him on. 

He began slowly at first, worried he would hurt her. As Zelda got louder and she was digging her heels into his lower back, he got the hint that she wanted more. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Zelda whispered, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t cry.” Link stopped momentarily and ran his thumb gently under her eye. “It’s okay.” She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, pushing him with her heels again. 

Their kisses became messier and soon Link was desperately thrusting in and out, right on the edge. Zelda reached down and rubbed her clit, knowing it wouldn’t take long to get herself to cum. 

“Zelda,” he whispered, serving as a warning to her. She sped up the movements of her hand, Link putting a hand over her mouth to quiet her moans.  
As she rolled her hips forward and threw her head back, her walls tightened around Link, and that was his undoing. He was barely able to get out in time. The boy’s knees went slack as he came in his hand, groaning quietly. Zelda was breathing heavily, coming down from her high.

“Over there. There’s a rag.” They smiled and Link gave her a peck before sliding off the bed. He grabbed the rag, wiping his hand vigorously on it and folding the wet part inside. 

Link went and slid under the covers with Zelda, his princess. 

And he spoke.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by honestground because I spent like 5 hours reading her work over and over so pls go check her out she's wonderful!  
> To check me out or request things, follow me on Tumblr: calamity-cat.tumblr.com


End file.
